


Injured

by JustABisexualDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Male Rowan Khanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABisexualDisaster/pseuds/JustABisexualDisaster
Summary: MC gets hurt during quidditch practice.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character, Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Kudos: 39





	Injured

MC felt like he got hit by the Hogwarts Express. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing, and his ribs were sore. He blinked a few times in an attempt to focus his vision and found himself staring at the blank ceiling of the hospital wing.

As MC's hearing started clearing, he realized someone was talking outside of his curtained off area. The dull buzz of the room faded to reveal a conversation between what sounded like Rowan and Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but Rowan sounded fairly distressed.

It took MC a moment to notice, but the voices were getting louder and clearer, meaning they were probably walking in his direction. The curtain around his hospital bed was pulled back to reveal, just as he thought, Rowan and Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to his bed side to start checking his injuries.

Eyes now focused better, MC made eye contact with Rowan. Rowan's eyes were red and watery, like he'd been trying not to cry for a while.

MC's voice came out hoarse when he spoke. "Who died?" He chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. It seemed to have the opposite effect, however, and Rowan sobbed, tears finally sliding down his face.

Madam Pomfrey looked between the two boys and decided to leave them be for now. She'd come back after Rowan left, MC assumed.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! I'm fine, see?" MC spoke, trying to sit up, but stopped, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his ribs. "Ow." He muttered.

Rowan rushed over to the bed. "No, d-don't move! Y-you're not supposed t-to move!" His voice was frantic and thick with emotion, but his tears seemed to stop.

"Yeah, okay. Makes sense." MC said. Rowan stood trembling by his bed side.

MC lifted his arm, ignoring the soreness, and grabbed Rowan's hand. Rowan smiled and pulled a chair closer so he could sit next to MC's bed.

The room was quiet, besides Rowan's occasional sniffling and quiet noises from the other patients.

"What... What happened?" MC spoke finally, becoming too curious to leave the room quiet for any longer.

Rowan bit his lip, looking like he was going to start crying again. He took a deep breath. "You don't remember?"

"Would I ask if I did?" MC joked, voice playful.

"No, I suppose not." Rowan was quiet for about a minute before he spoke again. "What's the last thing you remember?"

MC's gaze shifted to the ceiling. What was the last thing he remembered? He thought for a bit. When he spoke, his gaze stayed on the ceiling. "I was at quidditch practice, right?"

Rowan hummed in response, agreeing.

"What happened, Ro?" MC asked.

Rowan cleared his throat. "You... You were flying down the pitch, about to score a goal, when one of the other team's beaters hit a bludger directly at you. I-it knocked you off your broom. You hit the ground pretty hard." MC looked back at Rowan. "I was so scared. I though you were–" Rowan cut himself off with a sob.

MC squeezed his hand, lightly tugging his best friend towards him. He slid over to one side of the bed, and gestured to the other.

Rowan carefully climbed into the bed, laying on his side; his head on MC's shoulder, attempting to slow the tears down. MC was alright, he shouldn't be crying like this. He brought his free hand up to his face and wiped his eyes.

"Did I at least make the goal?" MC asked after a bit of silence. Rowan laughed through his tears.

"Yeah. Surprisingly enough, you did."

MC smiled at his best friend. "Good."


End file.
